1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for grinding a substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus for grinding a substrate including a curved surface.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Displays used in mobile devices are generally formed of an acryl resin which is inexpensive and can be easily prepared. However, as mobile devices including touch screen functionality are increasingly becoming more common, synthetic resin materials, such as acryl, can have a negative impact on the use of the mobile devices such as vulnerability to scratching (strength problem), vulnerability to heat, low transmittance, high power consumption when maintaining luminance, and the like. Therefore, mobile devices generally include a glass substrate made of tempered glass for the touch panel of the device.